Different Than It Seems
by Blackineese-livin-the-thuglife
Summary: Completely AU Shelby had another child after Rachel and it is about their relationship (will involve characters that do not appear in Glee). Romance between Shelby and Will. Its better explained inside. This is my first Fan-Fic so yeah... READ READ READ! Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

Her black manicured fingernails crisply pick up the page of paper from her desk. As she scans the assignment for mistakes she quickly realizes how tired she is. She glances over at the clock and it dimly flickers back at her, reading 12:30 a.m. Lately, she has started to hate her job as a high school English teacher, finding her students rude and annoying. She weighs her options: either stay up and finish grading or go to bed and grade the rest of the papers during plan period. It is completely dark as she quickly makes her way up the stairs to her bedroom. She lies there quietly, her black hair unfurled on her pillow, staring blankly at the ceiling, she is always feeling melancholy and it frustrates her, yet she can never seem to pull herself out of the big gray funk surrounding her life. Feeling wretched inside, she tries not to think about her past mistakes. Turning on her side and closing her eyes she drifts into a dreamless sleep.

The alarm goes off with a hideous beeping sound. She reaches over and ungracefully slaps the alarm with her right hand looking at the time, 4:30 a.m. Heaving her body out of bed, she goes for an early morning run the energize herself, denying the fact that she only got four hours of sleep. As soon as she gets back to her house she quickly changes her clothes and rushes off to work, not looking back.

She drags through her classes, giving her students pop quizzes on the writing process and making it extra hard, partly because she knows it will take them the whole class period to complete and partly because she wants to get back at her students for being ignorant little brats. With the extra time she has she manages to finish her grading. As she walks down the hallway towards the teachers lounge she could hear the students chattering amongst themselves. When she walks by, the students lowered there conversations to a whisper and walk faster to avoid being seen. She knows the students talk about her, she's known as the ice queen, the eaters of hearts and souls. In her students opinion she is the most ruthless teacher to ever to walk the face of the planet.

When she gets to the teachers lounge she sits down at a table, alone. Not only do the students fear her but the other teachers are quite intimidated as well. No one really knows anything about her, who her friends are (if she has any at all), where she's from, or if she has any children. She is young and quite beautiful; they assumed that she just likes to be in solitude and they decide to leave her alone. The other teachers had all seen her yell at her students; she scared the living daylights out of them, the teachers thought it best if they just kept to themselves. She sits at the back of the room, silently reading a magazine and eating an apple, typical teacher cliché, no one daring to make conversation.

The young drama teacher walks in to the lounge, saying his good byes to his students on their way to lunch. He sits down at her table; she abruptly looks up from her magazine, not used to anyone wanting to sit at her table. She's seen the young teacher before, she sees him often in the hall way standing out side of his classroom on her way to the library. Not once have they ever talked.

"I hope you don't mind if I sit with you?" he asks, not noticing the stares he's getting from his co-workers.

"No, it's fine if you sit here, but why do you want to sit with me? Usually people don't bother," she replies hesitantly. "Not that I mind."

"You seem so lonely sitting by yourself. I imagined you must be miserable, you look like you've forgotten what happiness is, and judging from my student's opinion you take it out on them," He says not quite sure how she'll respond. She looks at him with a twinkle in her eye and her mouth twitches upward into a small smile. She quickly averts her eye so he can't see her smiling, but he does."You're pretty when you smile," he tells her. "You should try it more often." With that, the bell rings signaling for the students and teachers to go back to class. She gets up and walks out of the lounge.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name," She says as she turns around spotting the young teacher walking down the hall.

He turns around and smiles at her "The names Will, Will Shuester, may I ask, what's yours?"

"Shelby Corcoran, it was nice meeting you." She says, she looks at her watch, she needs to hurry and get back before class starts.

"Maybe we can have coffee sometime," Will suggests, the halls now empty except for the few students hurrying to get to class on time.

"Maybe," Shelby says as the late bell rings. The two teacher's starts walking quickly back to their class room; Shelby can't help but look back over her shoulder to get a final glimpse of Will as he turns the corner. She feels herself smiling again; maybe he's rubbing off on her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. This is my first Fanfic so it's probably not that good.**

***If I owned Glee Idina Menzel and Jonathan Groff would be in every episode, but they clearly are not.**

Shelby sits at her desk after school grading papers. As she leans back in here chair she sees Will standing in the doorway.

"Are you going to come in? Or are you planning to stand there all day?" Shelby asks dryly.

"As you were leaving the lounge yesterday, you left this," Will says as he places a worn picture on Shelby's desk. Shelby abruptly recognizes the picture and snaches it off the desk. She quickly slips the picture into her purse and looks up a bit flustered. Will stares at her will a look of confusion.

"What was that all about?" he asks.

"Its nothing." Shelby replies, an awkward silence takes over the room as the two stand there not knowing what to do.

"I have to go make lesson plans." Will awkwardly says. They both know he's lying. As he walks out of the room he can help but wonder who the young girl in the picture is. He assumed it might be a niece or a close cousin but he had no idea. He decided to drop it and not bother Shelby about it.

Shelby sits in her office and put her head in her hands. Why does she always mess things up in her relationships? She could have told Will who the girl was, but she had never told anyone before. If she told him he might hate her, or other people could find out. She decides right now she just doesn't want to take that chance. She quickly gets up from her desk and decides that she will continue her work at home. As she drives home she can't help but wonder about the girl in the picture. She hadn't looked at that picture in years, she had forgotten it was in her purse. When she gets home she drops all her bags in her home office, pours herself a glass of wine and flops on the couch. She try's to forget about the picture but after a half an hour of trying, she fails. With a sigh she gets up and grabs her cell phone, she needs to talk to someone.

Half an hour later Will arrives at Shelby's doorstep. He is not entirely sure why he showed up, after all only an hour prior the two had a very awkward, tense conversation. He was more than a little surprised when Shelby had called him to invite him over for diner. But alas he was here, he couldn't help but deny the fact that he was attracted to Shelby. When he saw her for the first time he couldn't take his eye off of her, in fact he was lucky that his students didn't catch him staring in the hallways, not yet anyway.

He rang the door bell a bit nervously, Shelby never actually specified why she wanted to have dinner with him, it could have been for a range of reasons and there were far to many for Will to guess. Will actually don't know much about Shelby. He had gathered very little information from their trip to the coffee shop, but what he knew was:

A. Shelby had no children (at least thats what he assumed.)

B. She lived alone and had very little life outside of her show choir, Vocal Adrenaline.

C. She hardly had relationships with anyone. He didn't have to guess that one because she told him flat out.

Will snapped out of his thoughts as Shelby opened the door. She welcomed him inside and he put his things on the bench near the door. Will sits awkwardly on the couch not knowing what to say.

"I needed someone to talk to." Shelby says with a sigh as she sits next to him, "Its about the picture." She hunched over slightly and rubbed her face with her hand.

"Who is she?" Will asks, as soon as the words left his mouth he regrets it, remembering how defensive Shelby had gotten earlier that day.

"It's complicated." Shelby responds with a highly sarcastic tone, "If you asked me, I would say she's my daughter. If you asked her, she would call me a bitch and tell you to fuck off."

"What happened?" Will asks curiously, he had assumed that Shelby didn't have any children.

"She did." Shelby replies curtly "It's a long story, its not worth the time."

"I don't mind." Will says, starting to get interested.

"In high school I wasn't very 'responsible' I guess you could say. " Shelby says, "Long story short, I got knocked up by an attractive, very rich, exceedingly gay man."

"Wow, I never though I would hear that coming from you." Will says as he tuns to face Shelby. Her head is still in her hand, but he can see her beautiful, glowing green eyes. Will can't help but stair at her thinking to himself.

"What?" shelby says as she notices Will staring, "Why are you staring at me? Its kind of creepy."

Will couldn't think of a believable lie so he opted for the truth. "I noticed your eyes, there extremely beautiful." As soon as the words escape his lips Shelby blushes and she looks away. Will blushes to and the two sit in an awkward silence.

"She hates me." Shelby says after a while, she looks down at her hands trying to focus because she knows she looks upset. Will looks over with concern, without thinking he starts to rub soothing circles in her hand. She lays her head on his shoulder and sighs.

"I always push my emotions away and thats exactly what I did with her. I left her with her father in the hospital and I never looked back. I thought if I could get as far away from her as possible, the whole thing would just erase itself. That was the stupidest idea I could have thought up." Shelby says with a small laugh trying to hide her misery.

"It's not your fault" Will says attempting to make Shelby less guilty.

"Will, you have not idea. Its _all _my fault." Shelby says with her head in her hands as she starts to cry softly. Shelby tries to hide the obvious tears flowing down her cheeks from Will. She hates showing her emotion to anyone, its embarrassing. For gods sake she's Shelby fucking Corcoran and she does not breakdown and cry in front of anyone, especially a co-worker.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
